The Servant Of The Evil
by Maniaac
Summary: Inspirada en la canción del Sirviente de la Maldad. Porque Islandia es el sirviente del príncipe Noruega, y su eterno hermano, por eso siempre estará allí, a su lado... ONE-SHOT, SF.


_Hola :3 yo aqui, jodiendo de nuevo con un fic =O... bueno debo decir que por un momento de suma inspiración se me ocurrió este fic. Y la cosa es que miraba imagenes de los nórdicos mientras escuchaba la cancion de Servant Of The Evil de Vocaloid y pues me terminé por inspirar y pensé que a Noruega e Islandia le quedaría muy bien un fic con esta canción (lamentablemente de los Italias y de Canada con USA ya existen videos xD). Pues espero que les guste, ya que puse todo mi empeño en él, además de unos cuantos regaños de mi madre e_eU... _

* * *

_**Servant Of The Evil **_

_Mi querido príncipe* Siempre estaré aquí  
Tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón  
vine al mundo para darte total protección  
mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo… _

Una vez más, la cálida luz del sol se asomaba suavemente a través de la delicada tela de los cortinajes, que cubrían aquella enorme ventana transparente. Una vez más, volvía a hacer lo de siempre, levantarse temprano, hacer sus deberes y terminar con sus obligaciones, hasta llegar a la cual era la más importante. Lentamente, poso una de sus delicadas y albinas manos sobre la rubia cabeza de aquel que permanecía sumido en sus sueños. Mientras la acariciaba con carisma, lentamente los ojos azules de la persona que dormía se cruzaron con los violetas de su sirviente, quién lo había despertado.

El Príncipe le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, era a la única persona a la que podía dárselas. También la única a la cual nada podía negarle, ni tampoco maltratar de toda la infinidad de plebeyos que tenían atendiéndolo. Su sirviente le devolvió la misma sonrisa, pero ambas desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. No necesitaban sonreír para entenderse.

-Príncipe… es muy tarde, abajo los sirvientes están exasperados… -Comentó el joven albino, mientras iba al armario a buscar una muda de ropa, al mismo tiempo que abría las cortinas.

-No me interesa lo que ese grupo de holgazanes diga, son totalmente inservibles –el príncipe Norway arreglo su cabello, sujetándolo en su tan acostumbrado broche de cruz- Tú eres… el único que realmente me respeta, Ice… los demás son insolentes… -Dijo, con un tono de voz cargado de rencor, de crueldad, y al mismo tiempo de afecto hacía su sirviente.

El joven Iceland solo pudo darse la vuelta para mirar con ojos de tristeza a su querido príncipe. Sabía que se sentía profundamente solo, que posiblemente nadie era capaz de respetarlo a pesar de ser alguien de la realeza, que tenía un carácter frío e inexpresivo hacía los demás… Pero nadie sabía como podía ser realmente. Y lo sabía, porque lo conocía mejor que nadie... después de todo, era su hermano.

_Tu y yo nacimos bajo un cielo azul  
las campanas se alegraron al vernos nacer_

Mientras el príncipe acababa de vestirse, el joven sirviente pudo recordar algunos pequeños fragmentos de recuerdos que aún guardaba en su memoria, de cuando ambos eran niños. Era bellos, pero también dolorosos. Pudo ver en sus memorias, su pequeña mano tan blanca como lo era ahora, sujetada por la de su hermano mayor, el príncipe, más fuerte que nadie. Ambos sonreían, y eran felices en su propio mundo de diversión. Pudo ver las pequeñas flores que apenas podían florecer en aquel jardín nevado, donde la blanca y limpia nieve pintaba de blanco todos los rincones. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de abrigos, sus cuellos de suaves bufandas, sus agarradas e inseparables manos con guantes, sus rostros sonrientes, mirándose entre sí. Sus cabezas adornadas por coronas de diminutas flores, que con toda la fuerza de la naturaleza habían logrado florecer en aquel frío lugar, para ser encontradas por ellos.

A lo lejos se oía el cristalino sonido de las campanas, que cantaban tan fuertes como la vez que se habían visto, conocido, cuando sus cuerpos eran más pequeños aún, cuando poco a poco entendían que eran hermanos. Todo era tan brillante, tan mágico, tan hermoso, que parecía un simple sueño.

_Y nuestra familia fue lo que nos separo  
el futuro de los dos la codicia dividió_

Y entonces, llegaba alguien más. Un completo desconocido, un hombre extraño que jamás había visto, o que quizás si conocía, inclusive estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Quizás hasta era parte de su familia. Pero no lo recordaba, porque siempre había estado mirando a su hermano mayor, a nadie más. Simplemente, era lo único importante para él, porque todas las demás personas que lo rodeaban eran ambiciosas, codiciosas, crueles, egoístas… Eran como dos pequeños ángeles rodeados de incertidumbre y maldad, o eso pensaba.

Y justo en ese instante, es hombre misterioso, sonrió a su hermano, para luego tomar la mano que tenía libre. Y entonces, sus manos, tan firmemente entrelazadas, se soltaban lentamente, mientras el rubio se alejaba más y más del pequeño albino, quién quedo absolutamente solo, con el pequeño recuerdo de su corona de flores. Y entonces, el hombre simplemente le dedicaba una mirada hostil, mientras se llevaba a su hermano consigo. _Él es el príncipe, tú solo serás el sirviente. _

_Cuantas cosas nuestro destino nos dará  
toda nuestra vida siempre lamentaré  
hasta el fin del mundo mi alma te cuidará  
y el verte feliz siempre desearé._

-Ice, vamos afuera… -La orden del príncipe logró sacar al joven sirviente de sus recuerdos, tan bellos como tristes. Miró con confusión a Norway, mientras trataba de procesar de nuevo las palabras, más bien las órdenes que le habían dado. Cuando lo logró, se limitó a asentir lentamente. Lo que el príncipe quisiera, lo harían, él no pondría ningún tipo de objeción. Sólo era su sirviente, solo estaba ahí para servirlo y para cuidarlo. Ya no podía ver su relación como la de dos hermanos frente a los demás, pero las cosas seguían igual cuando estaban solos.

El príncipe disfrutó de la fresca y nevada mañana, mientras el sol mostraba sus rayos débilmente. Detrás de él, su sirviente sostenía un abrigo, solo por sí a su amo le daba frío. Norway miró a Iceland, con sus ojos tan inexpresivos como siempre, iguales a los de él. Sabía que era realmente estúpido decirle que hiciesen algo en el jardín, porque ya no eran unos niños. Ambos sabían con claridad, que pese a todo, frente a los demás no podían ser hermanos, Solo el Príncipe y el sirviente. Y había mucha gente cerca como para dar sospechas.

Por esa razón, el rubio se limitó a caminar sólo por el jardín, mientras el otro se quedaba parado e inmóvil, observando al príncipe. Norway miro hacía todos los lugares de la congelada primavera, que se asomaban por aquel jardín de nieve. Observó las diminutas flores de siempre, que ahora parecían florecer en menor cantidad, el débil sol en el enorme arco azulado del cielo, el pasto lleno de la escarcha blanca. Por un momento, Iceland, pensó haber visto al príncipe sonreír un poco. Estaba feliz, y si era feliz, para él era lo más importante del mundo, y también su propia alegría.

_Mi querido príncipe, yo siempre estaré aquí  
Tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón  
vine al mundo para darte total protección  
mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo_

-Ice, ven aquí… -ordenó el príncipe por un momento. Había descubierto algo, mas no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba.

-Voy enseguida, Señor… -Dijo el sirviente, yendo hasta lugar donde estaba Norway. En cuánto se acercó, este señalo hacía un rincón del lugar nevado. El joven albino observó atentamente hacía lugar, y vio una especie de extraña flor que nunca antes había visto, florecer entre la espesa nieve. Sabía que solo unas pocas florecillas podían aparecer, pero esa flor era simplemente inusual. Tenía un extraño color blanco, casi plateado, que brillaba ante la dorada luz del sol. Era muy bonita.

-¿Y bien? –el príncipe lo observó con sus inexpresivos ojos.

-Es una flor bastante inusual… no sabría decir de que es… -explico el sirviente- pero es bastante… bonita… -Miró a Norway, quién veía la flor con un sincero interés. Sabía bien que posiblemente ese interés era porque deseaba poseer esa flor. Viendo en lo que era su hermano ahora, aquellas personas codiciosas habían envenenado su corazón. Por eso, cuando lo había visto de nuevo, su hermano quería que algunas cosas hermosas solo fueran de él. Pero esa flor era tan bella, que sacarla por alguna razón les disgustaba. Pero su deber era más grande que lo que sentía, y debía cumplir con sus obligaciones- ¿Quiere que la… saque y se la dé?

El príncipe miro a su sirviente, quién tenía una expresión fría, pero en sus ojos, se veía que no era completamente así. Miró la flor nuevamente, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No… no me interesa tenerla… déjala ahí… -Le dijo, para luego retirarse adentro, mientras el sirviente solo asentía y lo seguía.

_Cuando realice un viaje en otro país  
un apuesto niño* capturo mi atención  
era su sonrisa lo que a mi me agrado  
a primera vista me enamoro_

Después de eso, al príncipe se le encomendó ir de visita a otro lugar. Tenía unos asuntos que resolver, y aunque poco le interesaba si eran urgentes o no, decidió asistir por mero aburrimiento. Obviamente, llevó a su sirviente consigo, aún cuando se le ofrecieron guardaespaldas y todo tipo de cosas. Él los rechazó fríamente, sin aceptar a nadie más que a Iceland. Por su parte el joven albino sabía bien que la razón por la que el príncipe solo iba con él, era porque ninguna de las otras personas lo cuidarían como se debía, y no lo tratarían con respeto. Por eso, para él también estaba mejor ir a su lado, así tendría a alguien que lo atendería bien y no lo haría sentir incómodo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar del cual los habían llamado, debieron dirigirse a una reunión entre la realeza, o eso es lo poco que entendieron. El príncipe llevaba una gran expresión de fastidio y molestia, si bien había decidido venir por su cuenta, poco le importaba interactuar con los demás príncipes.

Mientras la conferencia terminaba, y el príncipe discutía algunos aburridos asuntos, el sirviente se quedó afuera solo, esperándolo. A lo lejos, algunos miembros de la realeza salían conversando entre sí o con sus sirvientes. Un príncipe bastante inusual y que nunca había visto se cruzó por al frente de él. Tenía cabello rubio y despeinado, era enormemente alto, y parecía bastante fuerte. Sonreía de manera divertida, mientras conversaba con un chico rubio un poco más bajo que él, quién no parecía para nada su sirviente, más bien, aparentaba ser un simple amigo. Por alguno razón, Iceland se lo quedo viendo, cosa inusual en él. Hubo algo que hizo que tuviese esa reacción.

-Vamos Den, al menos la reunión sirvió para que conocieras a más personas… ¿tu no querías eso acaso? –Dijo el rubio de baja estatura al príncipe.

-Sí, pero no sabía que todos iban a ser un grupo de tipos engreídos, Fin… -Le dijo el príncipe Den a su amigo que lo acompañaba. De pronto se sintió observado, dando vuelta la mirada hasta donde estaba el joven albino. Por alguna razón, le pareció bastante lindo, y le dedicó una jovial sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que le guiñó un ojo.

Iceland desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado, pero sin demostrarlo. Solo sus mejillas lo delataban. El Príncipe Den lanzó una risa por la reacción del sirviente, y continuó caminando con su amigo.

Detrás del sirviente, el príncipe Norway, que recientemente había salido de esa fastidiosa discusión, miraba la escena molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía su sirviente a mirar a alguien más que a él? ¿Y como se atrevía ese príncipe con cara de idiota a sonreírle y también a hacerle ese tipo de gestos? Poco a poco, sintió que un enorme calor lo invadía, eran los celos. Celos de que _SU _sirviente, empezara a mirar y respetar a otra persona que no fuese él. A que _SU _hermano quisiera alguien más.

_  
Pero tus deseos me diste a ordenar  
a ese niño no querías ver jamás_

Al regresar a su reino, el príncipe se encerró en su habitación, prohibiéndole la entrada a todo el mundo, con una expresión de enfado y frialdad. El sirviente se preocupo un poco por la reacción del joven, no era costumbre de él tener ese tipo de ataques de ira. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió hacia su habitación, a pesar de que muchos le dijeron que no fuese, o sería cruelmente castigado por ese tirano. Pero Iceland conocía mejor que nadie al príncipe, sabía que jamás haría ese tipo de cosas sin una gran razón. Además, a él no le habían prohibido la entrada.

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación, acercándose hasta su hermano, quién se encontraba sentado en una silla dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados. El albino se arrodilló a los pies del príncipe, mirándolo con sus violáceos ojos, y poniendo una de sus delicadas y blancas manos en las de él, mientras con su rostro preguntaba sin decir nada que era lo que le ocurría.

-Tú me vas a traicionar también Ice… -Dijo Norway, frunciendo un poco el ceño- Lo estabas mirando a él, estabas impresionado por él… -acto seguido dio vuelta la cara, con molestia, como queriendo ignorar los ojos de su hermano- Quiero que ese príncipe desaparezca, porque me quiere robar lo que es mi propiedad… -Dijo fríamente, para luego acabar de hablar.

El sirviente suspiró pesadamente. No podía seguir viendo al príncipe así, realmente le dolía. Si ese era su deseo, el iba a cumplirlo. Además en parte, consideraba que era su culpa, por haber admirado tanto esa sonrisa de aquel otro príncipe. Fue su error.

-Si esos son tus deseos… -Dijo el joven albino, con una mirada de determinación- yo haré que se cumplan… así que ya no estes así… -Y luego se retiro de la habitación, para irse a la suya propia y disfrazarse, para luego ir hasta la cocina y coger un cuchillo.

_Yo lo cumpliré y así tu descansaras  
aun no entiendo porque me siento tan mal._

Como el príncipe Denmark estaba de visita en el reino de Norway, El joven sirviente se dirigió, encapuchado con una capa negra para no ser visto en la oscuridad de la noche, hacía el lugar donde se hospedaba. Luego de eso, entró por una ventana, escondiendo el cuchillo entre sus ropajes, buscando con la mirada al príncipe Den. Este entró a la habitación y se quedo totalmente sorprendido al ver a aquel niño que había saludado la última vez en su cuarto.

Se acercó a él sin entender, y pudo visualizar que sus ojos expresaban angustia. Lentamente, puso una de sus grandes manos en el hombro del pequeño, acercándose un poco a él, decidido a preguntarle. Pero entonces, Iceland levantó la mirada, mirando los azulados ojos de la persona a la que iba a robarle la vida.

-Por favor… lo siento… pero debo… -el niño sacó el cuchillo de sus ropajes, mientras el príncipe Den seguía sin entender- debo matarlo por él… -y acto seguido, clavó la daga en el pecho del mayor, quién lanzó una respiración entrecortada, para luego caer lentamente el piso, con las manos aferradas al cuerpo del albino.

La ropa del chico se manchó con la sangre del otro príncipe, quien cayó muerto, mientras el líquido rojo se esparcía por el piso. Iceland miró sus manos, manchadas de la sangre de aquella persona, al igual que su ropa, y salió rápidamente de la habitación por la ventana, para luego correr desesperado hacía el palacio.

Se sentía horrible, un monstruo, un ser maligno, casi tanto como los que lo habían rodeado por tanto tiempo. Debido a su desesperación, tropezó un montón de veces, sin importarle en realidad. Cuando llegó al palacio, entró por la puerta de atrás, corriendo como pudo por los pasillos. Y entonces, para su desgracia, apareció la silueta del príncipe Norway. Este al principio, lo miró con su típica frialdad, pero lentamente, sus ojos fueron agrandándose a medida que veía a su hermano menor con la ropa, las manos y el rostro empapados de sangre.

Entonces el albino solo sonrió un poco, y lo miró tratando aparentar desinterés y tranquilidad.

-Ya… cumplí con tus órdenes… -sus manos tiritaban y su pecho le dolía, intentando contener las lágrimas- Ahora… iré a cambiar mi ropa… -Dijo el chico, para luego pasar de largo al príncipe y dirigirse corriendo a la habitación, con un nudo en la garganta.

El príncipe Norway sintió que una parte de él se despedazaba. Había echo que su hermano hiciera algo tan horrible como matar a alguien. Lo siguió sigilosamente, asomándose por el umbral de la habitación del sirviente. Pudo escuchar los sollozos de Ice, vio las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, y lavando sus manos ensangrentadas, que cubrían su cara. Y entonces realmente sintió que algo se rompía en él. Lo había echo sufrir… pero es que él solo quería que Iceland no lo abandonara. Ya se sentía suficientemente solo como para que él lo dejara por alguien más. Y esa razón fue la que justificó sus acciones.

_Mi querido príncipe siempre estaré aquí  
el destino de los dos con la ira y corazón_

A la mañana siguiente, se repetía la misma rutina de todos los días. El sirviente había cumplido de nuevo con su labor de despertar al príncipe, y este, al abrir los ojos, comprobó con satisfacción que las cosas seguían igual.

Hizo las mismas cosas de la última vez, tratando de olvidar los problemas por los que pasaba. El sirviente simplemente miraba al príncipe Norway. Sí el estaba feliz, para él era más que suficiente, siempre se lo repetía. Ya no iba a hacer que se sintiese solo de nuevo, siempre estaría a su lado, así se lo había prometido.

_la merienda de hoy es un flan con mucho amor,  
tu sonrisa real volvió, mi vida por fin brillo._

A la hora de comer, el príncipe se veía mucho más animado, aunque su cara no expresara con exactitud eso. Comió sin quejarse por las porquerías que le servían de alimentos, sentado en su cómodo sillón, mientras a su lado, Iceland se preocupaba de rato en rato, de pasar la servilleta por su boca, y de servirle un poco más de vino.

Entonces, justo cuando la comida ya había acabado, y los otros empleados, que servían de mala gana la comida y miraban hostilmente, se habían retirado, El príncipe tomo de una mano a Iceland, y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa única, brillante y perfecta, como la de sus años pasados. Una sonrisa que solo le dedicaría a él, y a nadie más que a él. El sirviente se sintió complacido y feliz de ver esa sonrisa. Las cosas estaban mejorando, y eso era de esperarse. El príncipe se sintió en un ambiente agradable, y decidió ir a su habitación a relajarse un poco con la compañía de su sirviente. Si las cosas se arreglaban así, todo estaría bien desde ahora, nada destruiría su felicidad, la felicidad de los dos.

_Algún día este país justicia tomará  
y el enfado de la gente no se evitará_

Pero el destino es impredecible. La muerte del príncipe Denmark en el reino del príncipe Norway se había echo público y todos los países del lugar se habían enterado de la horrible noticia. EL joven Finland, el amigo que había acompañado al príncipe Den en su viaje, No tuvo más remedio que enterrarlo, con todo el pesar de su corazón. En su interior, sabía con certeza que el gobernante de ese horrible reino lo había asesinado, algo se lo decía. Además, su amigo había dicho que se sentía sumamente interesado en aquel príncipe, y también en su sirviente. Se había enterado de algunas personas de aquel reino, que el príncipe Norway era un verdadero monstruo, un tirano que mandaba a apresar o a ejecutar a las personas ante el menor crimen o simplemente porque posiblemente se le daba la gana. Además, algunos testigos habían visto al principal sospechoso irse en dirección al palacio después del asesinato, lo que le dio pistas al joven Fin para concluir que Norway había mandado a matar a su amigo.

Conteniendo las lágrimas durante el funeral, observó la lápida de su fallecido amigo. Entonces detrás de él, apareció otra sombra, la de un hombre alto y con lentes. Se había enterado de la muerte de Denmark, y aunque nunca se llevo bien con él, no soportaba la injusticia de esa clase de muerte. Finland le contó todo lo ocurrido, diciéndole que el príncipe Den merecía justicia. Entonces, aquel hombre, llamado Sweden, decidió tomar la justicia en sus manos. No solo porque Fin se lo había dicho, sino que por toda la gente desamparada de ese reino. El tirano Norway debía morir.

Así, las tropas de Sweden llegaron hasta el reino del Príncipe. Las personas, en vez de defender la ciudad, y encontrando la gran oportunidad de venganza, se pusieron del lado de las tropas enemigas. Todos deseaban y gritaban venganza, que el tirano debía ser acabado.

_si ya no hay remedio a lo que el destino traerá  
no te debes preocupar, la culpa mía será_

Desde el solitario palacio, ya casi sin nadie adentro, el Príncipe miraba sin entender nada por la ventana de su habitación, acompañado de su sirviente. Iceland entendía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, la gente se estaba rebelando en contra de las atrocidades que había echo su hermano. Todos los otros sirvientes e incluso los soldados del castillo, habían abandonado el lugar, dejando al príncipe Norway a su suerte, para unirse a las tropas de Sweden.

El único que había permanecido fiel al príncipe, era el sirviente Iceland. Eran los únicos dos que quedaban en el lugar, y estaban encerrados en aquella habitación. No había ninguna salida y las personas no se darían por vencidas hasta tener el cuerpo inerte del tirano en sus manos.

Desde la ventana, apareció la sombra de Sweden, quién miraba hacía esta, con sus tenebrosos ojos que se cruzaron con los de Ice. Por un momento, el sirviente sintió un horrible miedo. Norway no sabía que hacer, pero supuso que el destino quería eso para él. Sin embargo, no deseaba morir ahora, cuando por fin se sentía tan feliz en compañía de Iceland.

Por su parte, el sirviente no estaba dispuesto a permitir que el príncipe muriera. Su deber era protegerlo, así se lo habían encomendado. Él no debía morir, porque había sido envenenado por las personas que lo hicieron como era ahora. Sabía que adentro, había una persona mejor, aquella que solamente él había visto. Así que tomo una decisión. No permitiría que su hermano muriera, tenía mucho que hacer en su vida. Por eso, su decisión fue que tomaría el lugar de él, para poder salvarlo.

_Apresúrate mi ropa te quedará  
tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás  
todo estará bien tu y yo somos similar  
nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar_

Rápidamente, le dijo que al príncipe que intercambiaran sus ropas. Ya no había tiempo para mirar atrás, no tenían tiempo para dudar. Norway lo miró incrédulo, sin creer que el quisiese tomar su lugar. Se negó rotundamente, tratando de demostrar frialdad, pero con solo pensar que su hermano sería asesino en vez de él, y que ya no lo vería más, el hielo de su corazón se empezó a trisar, y unas lágrimas asomaron sus ojos.

Iceland se acercó a él, pasando los dedos de sus manos por sus ojos para secar las lágrimas, mientras sonrió un poco.

-Tranquilo… todo estará bien… debes irte… -un nudo se hizo en su garganta- debes vivir…

Entonces, rápidamente, se quito su ropa y la intercambio por de su hermano. Sacó el broche de cruz que tenía Norway en el cabello y lo coloco en el suyo. Ambos eran iguales, nadie los reconocería. No eran gemelos, pero sus rostros eran similares, totalmente inexpresivos, nadie vería la diferencia.

El príncipe se colocó la ropa de su hermano temblando, mientras su rubio cabello le caía por los ojos, producto de ya no tener su sujetador de cabello. El pelo solo cubría las lágrimas que lentamente salían, mientras su corazón se apretaba.

_Mi querido príncipe yo tomare tu lugar  
el destino decidió, no debemos continuar._

_Si tu fuiste malvado problemas no habrá  
tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá._

El sirviente, ahora vestido del príncipe tomo la mano de su amo, y lo llevo hasta la cocina, señalándole una escapatoria. Le dijo que por ahí podría huir, sin ser descubierto por la multitud, y que huyera lo más lejos que pudiera. Norway no dejaba de derramar lágrimas por sus inexpresivo rostro, negándose a dejarlo morir, aferrándose a las ropas de su hermano que alguna vez fueron suyas.

Entonces Iceland, le sonrió totalmente. Una sonrisa mucho más sincera que las de antes, una que solo podría darle a él. Secó las lágrimas del rostro de su hermano una vez más, pidiéndole que viviera. Después de todo, no lo culpaba de nada, la codicia de las otras personas lo habían transformado en un tirano. Le dijo que si ambos eran hermanos, entonces el también tenía la sangre de un tirano, y merecía un castigo porque él había matado a el príncipe Den por su propia voluntad, y porque quería verlo feliz. Norway trato de tomar la mano de su hermano menor otra vez, como en el pasado, cosa que fue permitida por este. Sin embargo, unos golpes en la puerta los distrajeron. Iceland hizo que Norway se escondiera en el armario de la cocina, y saliera después, cuando ya no hubiera nadie. Dejó junta la puerta, con solo su mano en el interior, agarrada a la de su hermano mayor.

Entonces, la multitud enfurecida pudo entrar al lugar, y se abalanzaron sobre Iceland, creyendo que era el príncipe. Fue jaloneado de los cabellos, golpeado, rasguñado e insultado, mientras lo tiraban de brazo para llevárselo. Entonces, lentamente, la mano entrelazada en el interior de armario que se había aferrado a la de Norway se separó. Y esta vez, fue Ice a quién apartaron para siempre, mientras que el rubio veía con una enorme angustia, y dejando totalmente atrás su fría expresión, como se llevaban a su hermano menor. Y este por última vez, le dedico esa cálida sonrisa, haciendo que el hielo del corazón congelado de Nor se empezara a partir cada vez más.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo en algún lugar  
existió un reino de una mala humanidad  
en ese reino solo podía gobernar  
la querida y hermosa, alma de mi hermano*_

Cuando el palacio quedo en silencio, el joven rubio salió de su escondite, vestido con la ropa de Ice, aguantando el dolor y la angustia que ya no podía contener. Salió por la puerta indicada por su hermano, quedando frente a frente con el jardín del palacio, al cual ya no le presto atención. Caminó entre a nieve, que ahora se sentía más fría, que nunca, mientras sus ojos, ya cansados de derramar ese líquido transparente, le empezaban a doler.

Entonces, sin darse cuenta, tropezó con una piedra que estaba en su camino, cayendo al suelo como un bulto, sin hacer esfuerzo por levantarse. Al abrir sus ojos, totalmente vacíos, pudo ver entonces aquella flor. La flor que él y su hermano menor habían descubierto aquella mañana, esa flor de plata, que se parecía tanto al cabello albino de su sirviente… y entonces, pudo volver a recordar todo. Las manos unidas cuando eran pequeños, como había abandonado a Ice por cumplir su rol de príncipe, como había echo sufrir a millares de personas, como las mandaba a ejecutar por cualquier crimen o a encerrarlas por algo que consideraba un insulto… como se había transformado en un monstruo, y como la única persona que no lo había mirado hostilmente por como era, que siempre había estado a su lado a pesar de todo, y que siempre se esforzó por complacerlo y de que fuese feliz, lentamente ahora desaparecería. Y entonces, como un rayo de luz, el príncipe se levantó de golpe. Debía irse, pero no a un lugar desconocido, debía ir donde su hermano. Debía verlo.

Corrió hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el castigo en contra del tirano al que ya habían atrapado, escabulléndose entre el gentío, que gritaban extasiados la muerte al monstruo. Por un momento, las palabras de esa gente le dolieron a Norway, pero entonces, solo pudo sentirse furioso, realmente furioso. ¡Los verdaderos monstruos eran ellos! ¡Era él mismo por haber sido tan tonto todo ese tiempo y eran ellos, que ahora se atrevían a hacerle daño a Iceland! Los considero unos cobardes, por nunca haber dicho nada, por siempre mantenerse callados, por no haberlo amenazado antes, por esperar que viniese gente de otro lado para atacarlo. Por lastimar a alguien tan puro como su sirviente, aquel que simplemente se dejaba azotar por los insultos y golpes de la muchedumbre. Su reino era un lugar horrible, donde no existía la humanidad, donde no había ningún tipo de compasión, donde solo existían monstruos.

_Aunque el mundo vaya en contra de los dos  
contigo a mi lado siempre caminare  
nunca olvides que yo siempre te cuidare  
y verte sonreír ¡siempre desearé…!_

Mientras, Iceland vestido con la ropa de su hermano, era humillado por las demás personas, mientras llevaba sus manos atadas y la cabeza gacha. Sabía cual sería su destino final. Conocía lo que le esperaba. Sabía que todas esas personas no estarían tranquilas hasta ver muerto al tirano, y por eso, sabía que no volvería a ver a Norway, ni tampoco aquella luz del sol que contrastaba con la nieve que caía. Por última vez, mientras era conducido a su lugar de ejecución, el joven miró al cielo, el cual se veía inexplicablemente gris, pero asomaba un pequeño rayo de sol. Estaba nevando, y la escarcha se sentía mucho más fría en su rostro. Sus ojos violáceos miraron por última vez esa nieve, y aquel cielo que ya nunca más vería.

Al llegar a su destino, aquellos que lo tenían aprisionado, lo empujaron sin delicadeza hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su muerte, posicionándolo en el lugar indicado para el fusilamiento. La multitud gritaba exasperado y eufórica, algunos, todavía insultándolo, o mejor dicho, a su hermano. Y mientras miraba al gentío frente a él, pudo presenciar la solitaria figura de Norway, vestido con su ropa, con el cabello despeinado y los ojos llorosos, mientras apretaba las manos con fuerza. ¿Por qué debía morir Ice? Era injusto, era incoherente. Él era como un ángel, que había estado siempre a su lado, al lado de un demonio. Él no merecía eso.

Entonces, se prepararon para cargar las grandes armas de fuego que pondría que podrían fin a la vida del tirano. Lentamente, soltaron el estruendoso metal de la punta del arma, que se dirigió a la cabeza de Ice, y otra a su pecho. Norway abrió muy grandes los ojos, y un grito ahogado se atoró en su garganta, quedando con la boca abierta sin ningún chillido salir de ella. Su voz se bloqueó al momento que vio como el enorme fuego se dirigía para atravesar el delicado pecho y frente de Ice, quién le sonrió nuevamente por última vez, como queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien. Los ojos de Norway comenzaron a gotear de nuevo, y empezaron a salir con más abundancia en el preciso momento en que las balas de acero llegaba hasta el final de su camino, y se robaba la vida del Sirviente, quién murió sonriéndolo a su querido príncipe, el cuál cayo desvanecido al suelo, con las rodillas temblándole, y con el hielo de su corazón totalmente desvanecido por el dolor y destruido por el sacrificio de su hermano.

_mi querido príncipe, yo siempre estaré aquí  
Tu sirviente fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón  
vine al mundo para darte, total protección  
mi vida por ti daré, el tirano seré yo_

La gente se preparó para retirarse satisfecha. Muchos murmuraban sin piedad, que felices se sentían con la muerte de aquel monstruo, diciendo que lo merecía. Nadie movió el cuerpo inerte del "príncipe", dejándolo allí tirado, como esperando a que se pudriese por su cuenta. Mientras el gentío se retiraba desinteresadamente, solo una persona permaneció allí. Solo Norway se quedo llorando la muerte de Iceland, sin pararse del piso, totalmente sentado sobre sus rodillas en la tierra. Todo le temblaba, todo lo sentía inútil. Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar, y poco a poco, comenzó a caer una fuerte nevada, que lo azotó con su frío toque, mas poco le importo. Simplemente quería morir, que su alma fuese llevada, y talvez poder reunirse con su hermano… pero sabía bien que después de todo lo que él había echo, jamás podría ir al lugar al cual había ido Ice.

Mientras temblaba, se paró como pudo, y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde había estado su hermano con vida hace unos minutos. De entre sus ropajes, sacó aquella flor que ambos habían encontrado. No se había atrevido a dejarla allí sola, después de todo, creía que le pertenecía a Iceland. Con pasos temblorosos, logró llegar hasta allí, parándose al lado del cuerpo inerte y ya frío del albino. Había sangre en su cabeza y en su pecho, producto de los balazos que le habían dado. Tomando algo de valor, decidió mirar su cara, solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Ice totalmente cerrados.

Si poder soportarlo, se arrodilló a su lado, acariciando su suave cabello blanco, con algunos mechones ensangrentados. No iba a dejarlo ahí, no iba a dejar que su cuerpo se desvaneciera ahí. Lloró una y otra vez en silencio, sufriendo por la muerte de la única persona que había estado siempre a su lado sin importar qué, que se había vuelto un tirano al igual que él solo para protegerlo, y que había sacrificado su propia vida por salvarlo.

-Lo siento Ice… lo siento… -dijo, con la poca voz que tenía.

Tomó lentamente el cuerpo de su hermano en brazos, y se lo llevó adentrándose en un bosque cercano. Pudo visualizar un lago, y decidió detenerse justo allí. El agua del lugar estaba congelada, pero eso no lo hacía menos hermoso. Un poco más allá del lago, se veía el mar. Cerca de allí, había una especie de pequeño precipicio, lleno de algunas flores y un poco de pasto, donde siempre se asomaba un pequeño rayo de sol a veces. Se dirigió a ese lugar, y comenzó a cavar un agujero, para luego enterrar con cuidado a Ice en él y, con el dolor de su corazón, cubrirlo. La nieve comenzó a caer sobre la tierra recientemente removida, y con precaución, Norway puso la flor que había encontrado, junto con un palo que formaba una cruz.

No dijo nada. Empezó a caminar desorientadamente, pero sin alejarse de la tumba. Ice merecía un buen descanso, pero él no. La nevada se hizo más fuerte que antes, torturando sus mejillas y su cuerpo, que se enfriaba cada vez más. Y en su mente solo cabía la imagen de la sonrisa de su hermano, quién había muerto por él. No iba a morir ahora, porque sería un crimen contra el último deseo de Iceland, y ya no quería seguir siendo un tirano.

Simplemente se quedo allí, solo, pensando, y lamentándose. Solo quería pensar en los pocos recuerdos que habían vuelto a él. Y allí se quedo, solo en la nieve, estando casi tan cerca de donde descansaba para siempre Ice, que pudo sentir se presencia al lado de él, dispuesto a servirle la merienda del día y ayudarlo a vestirse, mientras lo trataba con cuidado, o cuando salían al jardín juntos. Y a él eso lo había echo realmente feliz, sin embargo, nunca se lo dijo, y esa había sido su culpa.

_si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer  
pediría jugar contigo otra vez._

Un pequeño recuerdo. Por un momento, pensó que era un sueño, pero la verdad es que quería que fuera real. Un hermoso jardín nevado, con unas pequeñas flores. Ellos dos, abrigados y mirando el cielo que dejaba caer aquella suave nieve, mientras sus manos seguían juntas, sin separarse esta vez. Sus rostros carentes de expresión, pero sus ojos demostrando felicidad. Juntos de nuevo, jugando otra vez como desde un principio.

Si tan solo las personas pudieran volver a nacer, y fueran las mismas de siempre, todo sería perfecto. Pero ahora, lo único que le quedaba era arreglar sus propios errores. Norway estaba dispuesto a hacerlo en nombre de la memoria de Iceland, pero mientras tanto se quedo invadido por aquella hermosa imagen de un jardín en donde solo ellos dos, como hermanos, podían jugar sin ser otra vez separados por la codicia de los otros. Una imagen tan hermosa, que hubiera deseado haberla tenido en una fotografía, para verla siempre que sintiese que no tenía fuerzas. Pero iba a continuar su vida, y hoy aún la continúa, sin nunca olvidarse de Iceland ni tampoco de su último deseo.

Y mientras estuvo todo ese tiempo botado en la nieve, Norway solo dijo unas últimas palabras, antes de mirar hacia delante otra vez.

-Ice… Takk…

* * *

_Aclaraciones: _Se que de seguro notaron que en medio de la canción algunas palabras estan con *. bueno, la verdad es alli lo que realmente dice es "Princesa", "Tirana" y estan hablando de una chica, pero como la historia estaba hablando de un príncipe y si lo dejaba así, como que no iba a calzar mucho con la historia, por lo tanto lo cambie, espero que no les moleste ;D.

También creo que seguramente no conocen la versión de esa letra de la canción porque como que la más popular parece que es la que empieza con "Tu eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente", pero esta versión se me hizo mucho mas bonita, mas sentimental y más profunda, la otra la encontre como que muy exterior y que no hablaba tan profundamente de como se sentía el sirviente (bueno es mi opinión D:).

Y por último, de seguro lo que más les dejo en duda:

Takk= Gracias (Palabra Noruega)

Bueno ojala les haya gustado el fic ;D Ciao~


End file.
